deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuumei
Yuumei '''(real name Wenqing Yan) is an internationally famous artist whose most popular work, "Tape It Back Together" "Tape It Back Together", is featured on the all-time most popular homepage of deviantART. She is from China and lived there for almost ten years of her life before moving to the United States. Her art is focused primarily on environmentalism, but has other reccuring themes which include the anguish she has towards her parents' separation. Yuumei is recognised as deviantART's most watched and notable Deviant, with more than 300,000 watchers and twelve DD's , receiving at least one Daily Deviation every single year since 2007. As well as specializing in digital art, she also tends to work with clay. History Joining in April 17, 2003, at the age of 12, she uploaded art that were surrounded by themes of depression. She has also submitted many flash animations such as "1000 WORDS" 1000 WORDS and the comic series "Knite" Knite. She is currently working on ProjectWE ProjectWE and has uploaded several pieces of promotional art for it. Though she joined in 2003, Yuumei's journal history only reaches back to 2006. Due to the feedback she received on the journals and how casual she was in her manner, it could be speculated that Yuumei had journals prior to this. If so, they would have been subject to deletion for some unknown reason. In 2006, Yuumei spent a lot of time in China where she showed feelings of friendly anger, stating that she didn't hate her homeland, but that she was just not used to it. These feelings were mainly provoked by the ban of the "Death Note" anime series in China, stating that the people who had it banned were "crazy, evil bastards". Yuumei obviously had a large interest for the series at time as she went on to describe how it was unfair that sites that inspired freedom, such as the Death Note websites, could be blocked but pornography was not. In 2009 Yuumei stated via journal that she was returning to China. This time Yuumei was much more mature and complained about smaller things, such as her weight, and how in China she was considered "fat" although in America she was considered "underweight". Since August 15th, 2006, there has been record of art theft that Yuumei has taken into her own hands. Art theft has ranged from people re-posting her art and claiming it as their own all the way to selling prints with her watermark still in tact. From 2007 onwards, a popular topic of Yuumei's were anime expos, in which Yuumei normally attends to sell her art, prints, and, more recently, books. Yuumei has always appeared to have an interest in the welfare of others, particularly through charities. In her time, she has raised awareness for several different social problems and otherwise, including gang-shootings, "Save The Wolves", art theft, copyright laws, genocide, religious intolerance, oil spills, The Japanese Tsunami fund, and several other world problems. Fisheye Placebo Fisheye Placebo is a comic series created by Yuumei. It is her current series that she has been working on since 2012, gaining thousands of comments and Daily Deviations. Criticism Yuumei has been heavily criticised in the past due to her apparent hypocrisy and alleged tracing. Many people are dissatisfied with the fact that she has done it more than once. Originally, her piece "Countdown" featured an idea that had already been created by user Pepey. Although Yuumei claimed that it was an accident, and that the "ideas and similarities are completely coincidental". Another piece by Yuumei, "All City'''" appeared to have its sketch be directly traced over an original painting by Zhang Bin, although the final piece was very diffrent and only looke like a reminiscent of the piece. References Category:Deviants Category:Senior Members Category:Premium Members Category:Female Users